criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shop Killing
Shop Killing' '''is case 2 of Grimsborough 2 (Industrial Area). Plot The victim was a man called Gregory Rolles. Gregory's lifeless corpse was found against a shelf in The Mini-Market. His killer was an escaped convict, Joe Stern. It was discovered Joe escape by picking the lock on his cell door. He never told the team what he used to pick the lock with, but it was found out he didn't even pick it - he broke it!. at night Joe got angry with his cellmate (Harry Krane) and broke a bar from the ladder from his bunk-bed, and hit it against the lock 5 times till it broke. Joe wore a hood over his head and face to hide his identity, Then he ran out of the premises. Joe was not court by the CCTV, because he went the long way round the prison where all surveillance cameras in the area were switched off, as it was locked up and most prisoners don't know how to pick locks. Joe Stern managed to pick it using a paperclip he found on the floor near to the gate. Joe Stern told the team he was checking up on The Mini-Market. When He saw Gregory with a photo of Ash Bison, thinking that Gregory was a viper (which he wasn't, he just had an intrest in them), he got angry and stabbed him in the throat with the sharp end of the paperclip. When Joe went to court. He stated that not only vipers should die, but people who take intrest in them too. Judge Hall felt that Joe's nature and motives made him a threat to other prisoners (including his cellmate - Harry Krane). Therefore he had to go to the psychiatric hospital. Joe Stern was sentenced to confinement in a Pyschiatric Institution for criminals, for the murder of Gregory Rolles. Victim *[[Gregory Rolles|'Gregory Rolles']]' (His body was found lifeless in a Mini-Market) Weapon *Paper Clip Killer *[[Joe Stern|'''Joe Stern]] Killer Profile *The Killer is <'150 lbs' *The Killer Smokes ' *The Killer wears '''Orange Clothes ' *The Killer is an 'AB+ ' *The Killer is a 'Man ' ' ' ___________________________________________________________________________________ Suspects *Scarlet Lokhen '- Mini Market Manager (40) >150lbs, Smokes *'Craig Daniel '- Mobster (34) >150lbs, Smokes, AB+, Man *'Joe Stern' - Prisoner (45) >150lbs, Smokes, AB+, Man, WearsOrangeClothes *'Harry Krane' - Joe's Cellmate (33) >150lbs, Man, WearsOrangeClothes, Smokes *'Tony Marconi - Prisoner (56) >150lbs, Man, WearsOrangeClothes, AB+ Crime Scenes *1: Mini-Market *2: Shop Shelves *3: Mini-Market Bonus (Puzzle) (5/30) stars needed. *4: Prison Cell *5: Prison Entrance *6: Prison Cell Bonus (10/30) stars needed. Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Mini-Market (Clues: Victim's Body, Ripped Poster, Paperclip) *Autopsy Victim's Body (00:48:00; Results: KillerProfile= <150lbs) *Examine Paperclip (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) *Analyze Blood (03:00:00) (Results: MurderWeapon= Paperclip) *Examine Ripped Poster (Cost 1 Star) *Go to Chapter 2 (Cost 1 Star) Chapter 2: *Interview Chief Jones = (Result: NewSuspect= Scarlet Lokhen) *Talk to Scarlet about Vipers (Cost 1 Star) (Result: NewSuspect= Craig Daniel) *Talk to Craig (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Prison Cell (Clues: Broken Door Lock, Broken Bar) *(After Finishing Investigating and Talking to Scarlet) (Result: NewSuspect= Joe Stern, NewSuspect= Harry Krane) *Examine Broken Bar (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Restore) *Analyze Broken Door Lock (05:00:00) *Talk to Harry Krane (Cost 1 Star) (Result: NewSuspect= Tony Marconi) *Talk to Joe Stern (Cost 1 Star) *Ask Tony about hatred towards Harry Krane (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Shop Shelves (Clue: Cigarette Butts) *Analyze Cigarette Butts (Result: KillerProfile= Smokes, AB+) (Result: Joe Stern Smokes) *Ask Craig about Smoking (Cost 1 Star) (Result: Craig Smokes) *(After Talking to Craig) Interview Chief Jones = (Result: Harry Smokes, Scarlet Smokes) *Investigate Prison Entrance (Clue: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera (10:00:00) (Result: KillerProfile= Man, WearsOrangeClothes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation (Cost 2 Stars) Additional Investigation: *Check up on Harry (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Prison Cell (Clue: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera (06:00:00) *Talk to Harry (Cost 1 Star) (Reward: 1000 coins) *Assist Scarlet (Cost 1 Star) *Investigate Shop Shelves (Clue: Box) *Examine Box (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Find) *Examine Bag (Cost 1 Star) (Minigame= Collect) *Analzye Substance (00:25:00) *Warn Scarlet (Cost 1 Star) (Reward: Burger) *Go to Next Case(Cost 1 Star) Trivia * 'Shop-Killing' Is a pun on 'Shop-Lifting'. Hence, it means murder rather than theft. * The killer in this case, is 1/6 killers who were sentenced to the psychiatric institution. * This is the only case (not based in [[Prison|'''Prison]]), that has crime scenes from [[Prison|'Prison']] * This case, Death Of Vicky Jones, [[Blood And Bones|'Blood And Bones']] and [[The King Of Blood|'The King Of Blood']]' '''are the only cases to have more than 5 - 10 suspects, and less/more than 3 chapters and 1 additional investigation. * In 'Grimsborough 2,' Tony Marconi appears as a Convict in This Case, 'Alone Behind Bars, [[Six Feet Underground|'''Six Feet Underground]] and Knives and The Crime in The Final Surgery Tony Marconi is the killer. He is released for unknown reasons in [[Golden Golfer|'Golden Golfer']] - [[Maple Heights|'Maple Heights']] (Case 73). Dialogues Click here for Dialogues